Dark Realms: Tales of the Master
by solsethegreat
Summary: AUFinished! Rinoa is a vampire slayer, and when Squall returns from the dead, she must choose whether to follow her destiny or her heart.
1. Rise of The Master

Dark Realms Book 1:  
Tales of the Master  
  
*I do not own many of the characters in this story. Final fantasy is owned by square  
and buffy is owned by Fox. I do own this story. Enjoy!*  
  
Chapter One: The Rise of the Master  
  
Something just isn't right in Balamb....   
  
Quistis thought to herself as she twirled her straw in her coffee. It has been two years since the fall of Ultimecia,  
and the re-building of a new an improved Balamb Garden. Squall was dead, and she had been regretting not being  
able to save him. She, Selphie, and Zell had been teaching classes, and Rinoa was back in Timber, attempting to  
re-assemble The Forest Owls, so that they could protect Timber should there ever be another threat. No one knew   
where Seifer was, but they figured he was too selfish too forgive and forget the past, and was off brooding   
somewhere.   
  
But this wasn't why Quistis thought something was amiss. Recently, citizens of Balamb have been turning up missing,  
only later turning up dead, completely drained of blood. Some of the people that had actually been found were  
driven insane, claiming it was demons that took them, and started babbling something about a "master." Quistis  
decided that she'd bring this to the gangs attention.  
  
After speaking to several citizens in the Balamb Coffee Shop, Quistis quickly made her way to the Garden.  
  
****************  
  
  
Lucifina had finished feeding on a young girl she had picked off of the Esthar streets. She sat in the darkness  
of an abandoned mansion on the bad side of town, Sneering at her vampire comrades, who were playing cards at a  
dusty table, betting odds over a young woman, who was tied up and whimpering, afraid of the demonic creatures  
playing with her life.  
  
"Look at you fools! We are trying to ressurect the ultimate vampire, and you are playing cards!" Lucifina snarled,  
changing her face back to it's human form.  
  
"Look, Luci. Dis Mastah' guy is from another realm is he not? So why Da fuck are we ressurecting him here?  
I say we fuggettaboutit, Kill as many people as we can, and declare supremecy!" Said Bob, one of Lucifina's  
hench-vamps. He then turned to the ickle human girl in his vampire form and made an obscene tongue gesture.  
  
"Because," Luci smiled. "Because you'll find out why when I'm good and ready to tell you."  
  
"Full house!" said Danni, another lowly vamp. "I win!" He changed and drank the girl faster then one could  
blink.  
  
Lucifina rolled her eyes. "Well, things will get better tomorrow when he arrives. We will meet with several of the   
others tomorrow at the Hellmouth.* They have prepared an irresistable sacrifice for the Master. One that shall  
open the Hellmouth and bring him forth. The Slayer...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*the Hellmouth in this world would be the location of the lunatic pandora. 


	2. The Slayer

Chapter Two: The Slayer  
  
It has been a little over a year since Rinoa Heartilly last spoke with anyone from SeeD, but so much has changed since   
then. Shortly after their last reunion, Rinoa was approached by a dark, mysterious man. His name was Merrick, and  
he claimed he was her 'Watcher.' He told her that demons had taken a liking to her world, and now it needed a hero,  
a slayer. She was to be the first in a long line of powerful women on her planet. Merrick wasn't quite so normal himself.  
He was actually dead. A spirit of a watcher from another realm. He told her how he trained slayers, and of one, Buffy,  
who is one of the most powerful slayers in any of the realms.  
  
Rinoa trained day and night, cleansing the streets of Timber from all the bad things that lurked, crawled, or brooded.  
Some of her adventures had brought her to Esthar, Balamb, Fishermans Horizons, and other places she had been before  
with her friends from SeeD. Zone and the rest of The Forest Owls helped out quite a bit, and became a sort of  
'Scooby squad' for Rinoa. But soon, something was gonna happen, something big.  
  
Now, Rinoa lay on her bed, crying. She was thinking of her love, Squall. It had been two years since it happened,  
but it never got better. If only she had the power then that she had now? Could she have saved him?  
Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Rinoa replied, wiping her eyes.  
  
"It's Merrick. Rinoa, I just found something about this Master you said the vampires were talking about." Merrick said  
from the other side of the door. " Meet me in the Conference room."  
  
Rinoa got off of her bed, and put her hair into a bun. Angelo stood beside her, wagging his tail. She picked him up  
and he licked her face.  
  
"At least I still got you, buddy."  
***************  
  
"Hey guys!" Quistis said as she waltzed towards Zell and Selphie, who were sitting on a   
bench in the main hall.  
  
"Hey Quisty. Where ya' been?" Asked Zell, who had just scarfed down a hot dog.  
  
"Umm, I went into town for some coffee. Hey, guys, umm, Have you heard about those   
murders. Y'know, the ones where they turn up missing all their blood?"  
  
"Yeah. Its scary. Like, I feel bad for them. I wish we could do something for them." Selphie  
chimed in.  
  
"That's what I'd been thinking too. Guys, you wanna check it out? Re-live our glory days?  
minus Squall." Quistis asked.  
  
"But that's kinda scary. What if we get ourselves killed?" Selphie shivered at the thought.  
  
"Dude, that'd be sweet though. I'd love it if we could get Rinoa and Irvine back." Zell said.  
  
"Well, I donno bout Rinoa, But as for Irvine, Lets just say Ive made a few calls..."  
***************  
  
Rinoa walked to the conference room, Angelo following her the whole way. She opened the  
door and saw the usual. Merrick was sipping some coffee while reading on 'Vampyres.'  
Zone was reading a book, though it wasn't a demonic reference. It was actually a comic.  
And one surprise...  
  
"Irvine!!!" Rinoa threw her arms in the air and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Hey Rinoa, Hows it goin?" He smiled. "Don't worry, Merrick filled me in on everything.  
It actually reminds me of the good ol' days with the others. It's nice to know that you   
still fight the good fight."  
  
"It's nice to see you too. So what brings you here?"  
  
"Quistis called me this morning. There are increasing murders in Balamb. The   
same things happening in Deling, too. All the attacks seem to leave the victims  
drained of blood. Sound familiar?" Irvine explained. Rinoa nodded her head.  
"They also speak of a 'Master.'"  
  
"Yes, I just found out a little bit about him. You see," Merrick added. "The Master is  
from my homeworld. He was killed by Buffy, the other realms slayer, and his spirit has   
been wandering the hell dimensions ever since. It seems the vampires are growing in   
numbers because they are preparing an army for the ressurection of the Master. But there   
is one thing they need that we won't let them have..."  
  
"What's that?" asked Zone.  
  
"The blood of the slayer." 


	3. Arrivals in Timber

Chapter Three: Arrivals in Timber  
  
Irvine hung up the phone. The group had been strategizing for hours,  
so they decided to let Quisty and the gang in on Rinoa's little secret.  
Hey, it couldn't hurt. They knew the others' capabilities. They could help   
a lot with the whole slayage thing.  
  
"They're getting on the first train here." Irvine said.  
  
"That's good." Merrick added. "We'll need all the help we can get if they  
find a way to bring the Master here." He held a book in his hands. He followed  
a sentence with his finger. "It says all they need is a droplet of blood, possibly  
a small cut could do the trick. Rinoa, You'll need to be extra careful to make sure   
they don't get any."  
  
Suddenly, there was a quick rapping at the trains door.  
  
"I'll get it." said Rinoa. "I donno anyone besides SeeD who knows about us here."  
She grabbed a battle axe, just in case, and treaded towards the door. She peaked her  
head out the door, but no one was there.  
  
"Oh, I get it." Rinoa walked out and spread her arms. "Sneaking up on me. How cliche'!"  
  
Rinoa heard the sound of crunching leaves behind her back. She quickly did a spinning  
kick followed by a swing of her axe, which was caught by a clawed hand. Yep, a vampire.   
Three actually. Rinoa quickly spun the vampire that had her arm and kicked him to the  
ground. Another vampire threw her to the ground as well, throwing her axe far from reach.  
  
"Well, that was mean." Rinoa did a sweeping kick to knock him off his feet, Then staked   
him with a broken piece of railroad track. She jumped back on her feet.  
  
"See, that's what I hate about vamps. No matter where they come from, they never have  
any manners!" Rinoa quiped. Only two to go, she thought. But still, She only saw one.  
Just then, one of the vamps smashed the wooden end of the axe against Rinoas head, leaving   
her helpless for a brief moment.  
  
"Bu-bye slayer." The vamp snarled as he raised the axe above his head, the other one   
grinning. Then suddenly, the vamp was..... DUSTED?  
  
Rinoa wiped her eyes to seeIirvine, standing at the door to the train.  
  
"Im still the best there is, kid." Irvine said, crossbow in hand. The other vampire   
freaked, and started running.  
  
"Oh no ya' don't, Sparky..." Rinoa said jumping on him, pinning him to the ground.  
"Alright, First things first. What do you know about this Master guy? And DON"T  
lie to me!" She put the piece of broken train track to the vamps heart.  
  
"Only that he is rumored to be the most powerful vampire in all the history of the  
hell dimensions! Don't kill me, please?"  
  
"So," Rinoa fondled the stake. "Whaddabout this ceremony? Ya'know, to raise the Master?"  
  
"It'll take place tommorrow at midnight, at the Hellmouth! Only we need your..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you need my blood to finish the ceremony, raise the master, and cause hell  
towards the whole mortal realm, right? So who sent you?"  
  
"Master... Master Squall..." he said, Rinoa's eyes widening. She couldn't handle it.  
She staked him, many times, hoping it would make her feel better. Does this mean she'd  
have to kill her one true love?  
***************  
  
They'd been on the train for nearly two hours. Selphie was salivating like a dog because  
'Hey it's a train!' Zell was napping on the SeeD bed's, and Quistis was reading a   
magazine.  
  
"Quisty, isn't this exciting? We're gonna be a team again!" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. Im getting a bit of De ja vu'. It's just like that time we were headed to   
Galbadian Gardens by train, Remember?" Quistis reminiced.  
  
"Yeah, and it's also like the time we went to Deling, and Irvine kept hitting  
on us.*sigh* Gosh. I've missed him. But the whole 'Squall' thing hit both of us pretty  
hard. Things sorta, fell apart."  
  
Quistis looked down. "Well, we've got each other, and, hey, you're at least gonna see  
him again, right?" The room fell silent, and the train approached Timber Station, slower   
then ever. 


	4. Old Friends

Chapter Four: Old Friends  
  
  
Selphie was the first out of the train, skipping the whole way. When she got off she squealed.  
Irvine was standing there. Selphie tackled him with a hug, forgetting that they weren't together  
anymore.   
  
"... How ya been, Irvy?" Selphie asked, straitening her skirt as if nothing had happened.  
He smiled at her, sweetly.  
  
"Fine. I'm training kids to snipe at Galbadia, now. It's nice to be looked up to, ya know?.   
Hey Quisty!" he exclaimed as Quistis strode off of the train. The two hugged. Then Zell gave   
Irvine a high five. "It's so nice to guys again."  
  
"Where's Rinoa?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Oh..." Irvine hesitated   
  
The four walked to another set of tracks. The sun was rising, fast. Almost as if it were  
not wanting to wait for something. As they approached the Base, Irvine turned and said.  
  
"We've got a lot to talk about..."  
***************  
  
Lucifina looked out the window of her abandoned home. Sunrise was coming. Normally vampires  
despised the sun, but this one was special. Almost beautiful. It was the sunrise that came  
before the sunset, on the day that the Master would rise. But she was worried. She had   
recieved word that none of the other clan had not captured the slayer. That was bad.  
  
"Dammit Squall, you said you'd get her." She said into the phone. "You said she'd loved you once,  
so how fucking hard is it to get her to come to you?"  
  
"I wanted to surprise her," A familiar voice beamed through the phone. Luci had since closed the  
curtains tightly and gotten on her bed. "so I sent some of my agents to get her. I underestimated  
her it seems. But she had always been the weakest out of everyone."  
  
"Well, now we are fucked. Theres no way she'll believe you now. How are we supposed to get her to   
the Lunatic Pandora by tonight?"  
  
"She'll come. Trust me."  
***************  
  
After a brief explanation of everything, Rinoa decided to sleep the rest of the day while the   
others talked. Rinoa quickly slipped into bed and dreamed the most wonderful dreams.  
  
Rinoa found herself in the field of flowers where Squall promised he'd find her, no matter what.  
  
"I told you I'd be here." A voice came from behind her. Rinoa smiled happily.  
  
"Squall... Oh I love you Squall." Rinoa whispered in his ear, holding on tightly. They started   
to kiss, passionately and slowly, and before they knew, they were making love. Finally, sharing   
the moments they had lost. When it was over, all Rinoa could say was,  
  
"Never let me go, Squall." They kissed again.  
  
"Never." Squall replied. "Rinoa, you can see me again. Only not in your dreams."  
Rinoas eyes lit up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, all you have to do is be at the Lunatic Pandora, tonight, at sunset. You must stop the  
Master, and see me again. Promise me you'll be there?"  
  
"I promise." 


	5. The Base Moves

Chapter Five: The Base Moves  
  
Rinoa woke up, her eyes wide. She knew what she had to do and now she was gonna do it.  
She rolled over in her bed and took a look at her alarm clock.   
  
'4 o'clock...' She thought. 'Just enough time to get there by train...'  
  
Rinoa burst out of her bedroom door and headed up towards the conductors car.  
***************  
  
Quistis was in the conference room, researching with the others, but also thinking.  
  
'Rinoa, a slayer? Whats a slayer? Is Rinoa the only one? Boy I could go for some coffee   
right now...'  
  
The train suddenly started moving.  
  
"The Hell?" Zone jumped out of his seat. "This train's not supposed to leave the city.   
Who the hell is operating the train!?!"  
  
'HEY GUYS!" Rinoa's voice came over the radio. 'I KNOW WHERE TO GO. I KNOW WHERE THE HELLMOUTH  
IS!'  
  
"Umm, where exactly are we going?" Zell asked.  
  
'THE HELLMOUTH, THE LUNATIC PANDORA.'  
  
"Well, I guess we're going to have some explaining to do with Timber officials. But I don't know   
if Rinoa is doing the right thing. Why are we going there? We have to prevent the vampires from getting   
your blood,remember?" Merrick protested.  
  
'UMM...' Rinoa stuttered. She hadn't told the group about her dream, or what the vamp said the night   
before.  
  
'MERRICK, WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY'LL DO TO THE PEOPLE OF ESTHAR IF I DON'T GO. I'D RATHER FIGHT  
THE MASTER THEN HAVE ANY ONE ELSE SUFFER!'  
  
'Nice save.' Rinoa thought to herself.  
  
Merrick smiled, proud of the brave young slayer he had raised.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing!" He added.  
***************  
  
Squall sat in the center of the throne room in the now much larger Lunatic Pandora. Ever since the  
defeat of Ultimicia, vampires worshipped this unholy place. For the Pandora rested atop the   
legendary Hellmouth, the opening of hell. This was where the Master would rise. And he would rise.  
Squall made sure of that.  
  
Now he sat, meditating. He could feel power moving toward him. A slayer. He smiled wickedly, his  
yellow vampire eyes glowing with delight.  
  
"I knew she'd come..." He said to himself, fondling the Odine Bangle on his lap. " And soon, I   
shall rule!" He laughed maniacly, as bats flew out of the dark room.  
***************  
  
It had been four hours since the train set off, and the sun would set in thirty minutes.   
The train was just now getting off of the Esthar side of the FH bridge, and Selphie estimated  
the train would arrive at Esthar Station in ten minutes. From there, they would rent a Buggy  
and get to the Lunatic Pandora around 9 o' clock. Selphie loved trains, but she had spent the   
better part of two days on them, and even she had a limit.  
  
"Hey Selphie," She jumped as Irvine said it. She was dazing, you know how that goes. He  
handed Selphie the soda she asked for, and quickly apologized for startling her.  
  
"That's okay, Irvine." Selphie blushed.  
  
"We haven't talked much since that 'incident' so I decided we should catch up on lost time.  
So, I hear you're a teacher at Balamb. Whaddya' teach?"  
  
"Computer programming." Selphie smiled as Irvine looked sort of shocked. Selphie was never the  
brightest crayon in the coloring box, but she did make a good airship pilot. Was it possible  
there was more she was hiding from him all this time? Irvine found himself once again intrigued  
by his one time flame,and questioning why they ever did break up.  
  
"Wow, you never seem to stop surprising me." Irvine smiled sweetly towards her. Selphie found  
herself smiling back.  
  
"Yah, well, Im full of surprises."  
  
"We should do something together... I, uh, mean, all of us, the team. We should do something to   
catch up on old times. I've really missed you guys." Irvine found himself holding back, but didn't   
know why. All this time, she was still in his heart, but he never did anything about it.  
  
"I've... missed you too."  
  
Suddenly, Rinoa's voice boomed over the intercom, interrupting the intimate conversation.  
  
'HEY GUYS. WE'RE HERE. LET'S GO.' 


	6. Death's Sweet Embrace

Chapter Six: Deaths Sweet Embrace  
  
Rinoa slammed the door to the buggy. The group was now under the massive highrise of the Lunatic  
Pandora. Rinoa felt her heart pounding. She was about to take her friends into the belly of the   
beast, and there was no turning back. She had to tell herself in her mind that Squall was waiting  
for her, and all she had to do was stake one vamp. But what about what the other vampires said  
the night before? What if Squall had sent them to kill her?  
  
"Alright. I say we split into teams. Me and Zell will go with Rinoa, and that leaves everyone else  
on the other." Quistis suggested. "It seems a little more sinister then the last time we came here."  
  
"Good Idea. We don't know what to expect, so it'll be better if we split up. If we all get  
cornered, it would be bad." Merrick added. "How does that sound to you, Rinoa?"  
  
Rinoa was still thinking, blocking out everyone else while she stared at the building.   
  
"Rinoa?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, thats fine."  
  
The group headed for the entrance, and split up inside the main hall, which included many 'good  
lucks' and 'be carefuls'. Then they were alone.  
  
About an hour into roaming the seemingly endless halls, Merrick stopped. Irvine and Selphie were  
a little behind, chatting, again. Merrick looked around, furiously.  
  
"Did you hear that?" He said, turning to Zone.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
Sure enough, There were sounds. Sounds like metal, scraping against the stone floor.  
"W-w-what was that!!!" Selphie gasped.  
  
"Don't worry Selphie." Irvine grabbed her and held on tight.  
  
Then, someone came out of the shadows. It was Lucifina, dragging an axe along the floor. She was  
followed by three other vampires and a large red demon.  
  
"Hello Merrick. Now tell us where the slayer is and we'll let you die quick." Lucifina giggled.  
She was dressed in a white dress and corset with her blonde hair in a bun. Fresh blood stained   
the front of her gown.  
  
"That's None of your bloody business!" Merrick screamed.  
  
"Very well. Guys, you know the drill."  
  
And with that, two vamps lunged towards Irvine and Selphie. Selphie screamed and Irvine shot  
at the neck of the first one, causing his head to fall off. The other vamp hopped on Selphie  
and made the same obscene tongue gesture he made to the girl the night before.  
  
"I just love it when the kids scream!" and with that, Selphie kicked his nuts, broke one side of her  
nunchaku in half, and staked him.  
  
"I'm 19! asshole..."  
  
On the other side of the hall, Zone had already staked one of the vamps, and was pounding away  
at Luci with his fists. Luci laughed and dropped her axe. She thought it was amusing. She then  
reached out and crushed Zone's neck with her bare hands.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!" Merrick chopped off her head. "Im so sorry Zone."  
  
One left, the big demon guy. He swung his large hammer like hands at Merrick, Knocking him against   
the wall and temporarily unconcious. Selphie kicked him in the head, which just pissed him off.  
He turned to Selphie and snarled. He picked her up, as if to smash her to the cieling.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Irvine cried, shooting off several rounds at the goliath. Then it collapsed. Selphie  
got up, in tears for Zone. But she also saw how much Irvine cared, and that meant a lot to her.  
***************  
  
"Geez. How long have we been walking?" Zell asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh, about an hour or so. Rinoa, you sure this is the Hellmouth?" Quistis asked Rinoa.  
  
"Of course I do! Now can you guys be quiet? I need to listen for weird noises. Maybe then  
we can stop being bored and actually kill something."  
  
"Geez, SOOOOORRY!" Quistis said, shocked by Rinoa's snotty tone. After a few more minutes of silence,  
Quistis asked, "Anyone got any gum?"  
  
rinoa.....  
  
A voice sounded in Rinoa head. Was she close? Was it Squall?  
Rinoa....  
  
It got louder. Rinoa started runing. She didn't know where, but somehow, She knew who was taking her.  
  
"Hey, Slow down!" Zell yelled from behind, himself and Quistis trying to catch up. Suddenly they  
came to a lighted room, candles everywhere. And there he was. Squall, in the center of it all.  
  
"Oh Squall!!!" Rinoa couldn't control herself. She threw herself onto him. He let out a haunting  
laugh as he played with her hair. Quistis and Zell walked in to see A vampire Squall holding Rinoa.  
  
"Rinoa, its not Squall!" Quistis yelled. Rinoa slowly turned around, but before she fully turned,  
Squall threw her against the wall. Then he pointed his finger at Zell. Zell realized He couldn't  
move.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!" He screamed.  
  
Then Squall held out his hand, and Quistis found herself floating toward him. When she reached him  
he twisted her around, so her back was against his chest. He let out low moans as he played with her   
hair. He licked her neck, and she could only guess what would happen next.  
  
"no..." Quistis said softly, in tears, thinking how her death would be at the hands of one of her   
best friends.  
  
"What do you know?" Squall said, moments before he ripped her throat out with his teeth. 


	7. I Can't Do This

Chapter Seven: I can't do this...  
  
Rinoa just watched. She couldn't help it. She had grown so much stronger over the  
past year. Stronger even, then when she felt the warmth of Squall's embrace. The  
strength that came when she knew everything was gonna be all right. But now, he was  
on the opposite side, a force of evil. She couldn't bring herself to harm him, and   
couldn't do anything to stop the death of one of her friends. She was helpless...again.  
  
"Hey, What happened!" Irvine came storming into the room, Merrick on his shoulder, and  
Selphie holding Merricks other arm.  
  
"Q-Q-Q-QUISTIS IS DEAD!!!" Zell stumbled over his words and finally screamed. He was able   
move his arms, Squalls erie spell started to wear off, but all he could do was cry.  
Selphie started screaming, and Irvine couldn't find anything to say.  
  
"Well, well, well... Isn't this nice? We're all here. The whole gang." Squall smiled  
coldly. He walked over and placed a hand on Rinoa's cheek. "And soon, we'll be together  
again... Well, I don't know, that depends. I might just decide to kill you instead.  
But one things for sure. I'll still get your blood." He forced a kiss on Rinoa's lips.  
Rinoa suddenly felt even weaker and overpowered. The way she refused to feel like again,  
because of the accident.  
  
"Squall! How could you do this!" Selphie screamed in tears.  
  
"Easy dear, I don't care." Squall laughed uncontrollably. "and before the end of the  
night, you'll all be dead, too. The Master and all of his followers will be here shortly.  
Your just in time for the feast."  
  
"Feast?" Selphie gulped.  
  
"Rinoa, do something! youre the slayer! The chosen. Hes not Squall! Now all he is, is  
another vampire!" Irvine tried to encourage Rinoa.  
  
"I-I can't"  
  
"How dare you compare ME to THEM!" Squall scowled. Then he eye'd Rinoa. He had an idea.  
"You don't want to fight me?" He cackled. " This shall be fun."  
  
Just then, all the vamps attending the ceremony walked in. The hour was nigh. It was  
time. Some vamps grabbed Zell, Selphie, Irvine, and Merrick.  
  
"Welcome Friends. The time is now! The vampire revoloution is about to begin!" He then   
grabbed Rinoa by the hair and lifted her. " I have prepared a show for you all. Do  
not kill her friends just yet. I want them to have the privelige of seeing her die."  
He walked over to a nearby wall with a coat of arms. He pulled the two swords   
protruding from the shield and handed one to Rinoa. " My people want a show, don't let  
them down."  
  
"I can't... do this..." Rinoa sobbed, but Squall refused to wait. He made one quick  
swing for Rinoa's head, but she ducked before it hit. He swung viciously, only to be   
blocked by Rinoa every time. Squall swung again and missed, but the next time, he slashed   
Rinoa's wrists with the sword. Rinoa was still in tears.  
  
"Is this all you got? Slayer!" and as soon as squall said that, her blood hit the ground.  
Then the ground started shaking and cracking with every bit of the planet's fury.  
  
"Oh no!!!" Selphie screamed. "He's coming!!!" 


	8. Time to Leave

Authors Note: I just made a huge story change in this chapter. As you  
can probably tell, the Master was originally gonna have a bigger part.  
Well, I've got a big idea for the rest of the story's direction.   
Here it is.  
  
Chapter Eight: Time to Leave  
  
Rinoa sat on the ground, shaking at the site of her blood. Squall was smiling, distracted by  
the cracking ground. Rinoa stared blankly at the many vampires in the room, cheering and cackling  
at the site. She had faced many vampires before, but never one she had cared about. Day after  
day, slaying almost mechanically, she'd never thought about something like this happening. How  
could she deal? It was too late. She had failed her objective, and now, her friends would pay the  
price.  
  
Just then, the crack in the ground stopped growing. It was just large enough to fit a humanoid   
figure, nothing else. Then, an elderly bald vampire with clawed hands and a deep red mouth.  
It was him.  
  
"Ah, good to see you, Master." Squall said.  
  
"Where am I? And who are you? And wheres that little bitch, Buffy?" The Master asked confused.  
  
"Youre not in your dimension anymore. And Buffy doesn't exist here. We do, however, have a slayer   
with us." Squall said, pointing to Rinoa. The Masters mouth watered.  
  
"You say this girl's a slayer?" He asked, smiling with excitement. He started to head towards   
Rinoa, but an arm shot out to grab him.  
  
"Um, yes, Master, but before you feed, let me give you this. It's a... very special piece of  
jewelry..." He smiled, handing the Master a gold bracelet. The Master accepted it, not knowing  
that it was the famed Odine Bangle.  
  
"Why thank you, son. Now, Let's eat!" He yelled out. Then he picked up Rinoa by the neck and spun her  
around.  
"no..." Rinoa started to cry. And soon the Masters teeth were at her neck. But before they could  
pierce her skin, the Master felt an arrow fly into his heart from his back.  
  
"Oh shi..." The Master said as he got dusted.  
  
"Not quite what I planned, but it'll work." Squall whispered under his breath as he picked up the  
Odine Bangle and then fled. Other vampires started to panic and run into different directions  
in the fray. The rest of the gang were free and started to slay whatever vampires they could see.  
But who shot the crossbow?  
  
Rinoa was gathering herself, scrambling to her feet. When she heard a familiar cry.  
"THERE!" sure enough it was Fujin, followed by Rajin, Seifer, and Edea, who looked quite different  
in her black t-shirt and shorts.  
  
"Look guys!" Selphie pointed them out to the others.  
  
"Hey guys. It's been, like, forever, ya'know?" Rajin Commented as everyone greeted each other. Most of the  
vampires had cleared now. Edea quickly noticed Rinoas wound and rushed to her.  
  
"Oh my, we're going to need to fix that, won't we?" Edea said picking up Rinoas arm. She pulled  
a roll of white bandage tissue from her pack.  
  
"So like, what are you guys doing here?" Zell asked.  
  
"Well, Rajin, Fujin, and I had felt extremely horrible about the things we had done to you guys  
and we wanted to do something good for a change. Then Edea took us in and had told us about the  
recent appearence of vampires. We saw this as an opportunity to cleanse ourselves of our past, so   
the four of us formed a vampire resistance group. It has grown considerably in the past two years.  
We now have teams in every city." Seifer explained.  
  
"So, is Cid in the resistance? I mean, he, like, retired." Selphies asked enthusiastically. The  
group became queit. Then Edea looked up.  
  
"He's... sort of sick." Edea said. "I'll explain later. Right now, I say we focus on getting out  
of here."  
***************  
"So you are THE SLAYER?" Seifer asked in awe.  
  
"Yep. That's why we were there. And Quisty..." They became silent.  
  
"So. What is wrong with Cid exactly?" Irvine asked, breaking the foreboding silence.  
  
"He..." Edea tried to make the words come out. "He was attacked by a demon last year. A Legacy  
Demon. He's..." She paused once again. "Slowly turning into one. We had Doctor Odine freeze him  
until he can find a cure. I didn't want him to, becuase I'd have to live without him, but he  
told me that if he didn't, hed hurt me, and he didnt want to do that..." She wiped her eyes.  
"Anyway, Before Fujin killed him, Squall gave the Master something. What was it?"  
  
"I, I think it was an Odine Bangle." Rinoa said, holding her throbbing arm.  
  
"NOT GOOD!" Fujin yelled.  
  
"Why?" Zell asked from across the room, his feet propped on a table.  
  
"Well, You see, the Odine Bangle has a different effect on vampires then it does on sorceresses.  
Instead of nullifying their power, it removes it and transfers it to the next wearer. If it is   
taken off, the process starts again. It removes then gives, removes then gives. So, since Squall  
has the Odine Bangle and is no doubt wearing it..." Seifer explained, but was interrupted.  
  
"Then he's the new Master..." Rinoa said, more frightened then ever before. What she couldn't  
accomplish today was now modified times ten. Would she overcome this obstacle, or die? 


	9. Awakenings

Chapter Nine: Awakenings  
  
Merrick had been laying on a medical bed. He was still knocked out from the night before.  
He had just started to come around, and he noticed his shirt was of and he had bandages  
on the better part of his chest and head. Rinoa was sitting by his side.  
  
"Hey," Rinoa said with a faint smile on her face. "Nice to see youre coming around."  
  
"W-what happened? How long have I been out?"  
  
"Oh, you know, same old thing, the Master rose and died but now squall's the master and quisty's   
dead. Needless to say, I sucked." Rinoa looked away. "You've been out for about a day."  
  
"Well, certainly a lot has happened since I've been unconcious. Where are we?"  
  
"Oh, we were saved by our old friends. Apparently they get their slayage on in ample doses as well."  
As Rinoa said that, Edea walked in the room, her hair cascading down her white tee.  
  
"Ah, master Merrick. You are awake. Welcome back to the world of the concious." She smiled, checking   
his bandages.  
  
"If this is the world of the concious, then someone hit me on the head with a brick, so I can see  
pretty floaty things." Rinoa quipped.  
  
"Oh, but then we wouldn't have our knight in shining...uh...leather pants." Zell was in the doorway,  
soda in hand, commenting on Rinoa's wardrobe change.  
  
"Hey, these are very pretty pants!" Rinoa laughed and started to chase Zell around the building.  
***************  
  
Squall was in the Hull of his rickety airship. They would be arriving at the Centra Ruins any minute  
now. Not many people know about this site, and it has long underground tunnels perfect for a clan  
of vampires. Quistis' body was in front of him. He was waking for her to join his side once again.  
Then, her eyes flashed open.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked, holding her neck.  
  
"You're with me in my airship, My queen."  
  
"Aww, how sweet." She looked over her outfit. " Ick! pink? Got any black leather?"  
  
Squall smiled. She was perfectly aware of what she was now, and she liked it.  
  
"Yes, wait here." He quickly retrieved some clothing and handed it to her. He turned to leave.  
  
"Wait. What did you mean by queen?" She asked curiously. Squall smiled.  
  
"I'm the Master, and there always was a sexual tension between us. I like you, and now you will  
be my queen." He kissed her hand gently.  
  
"Aww, thanks." She kissed him quick on the lips. "Gosh, Im hungry. Got anything to eat?"  
  
"Yes, I'll go fetch them."  
***************  
  
Selphie and Irvine had left Edea's condo in lower Esthar to go for a walk. They were seated in a   
quiant little restaurant in the mall, chatting.  
  
"So, Have you been on any missions since the incident?" He said, sipping his drink.  
  
"Only one. I had to go help rid Trabia Garden of monsters so they could re-build. Not really a  
big deal. Zell did get a nasty rash from a grat, though. You should of seen him, he couldnt stop   
scratching and... well thats about it. So, what about you?"  
  
"Well, I had to take out someone after the headmaster of Galbadia Garden. That was pretty tense.  
Reminds me of the time we had to assassinate Edea. Good thing we missed. Edea's a nice woman."  
  
"Did I ever tell you how Zell, Quisty and I got stuck in the sewers? Man, Deling has a massive  
sewer system. Stinky too." Their food arrived at the table, and Selphie was starved from all the   
fighting the night before. "Booyaka! Im starving."  
  
Selphies eyes twinkled in a most beautiful way to Irvine. He wanted to come out and say he loved  
her, but couldn't. But he was sure he'd know when the time was right. Soon, they'd be together again... 


	10. Hunter or Hunted?

Chapter Ten: Hunter or Hunted?  
  
Selphie licked her ice cream cone impestuously, Not missing a droplet of the melty confection due to   
the muggy dusk weather. Irvine was talking, walking closely to her.  
  
"You remember that time that we had to go ahead of everyone to investigate the Salt Flats Area. You   
tripped and twisted your ankle, and I said, 'can I kiss it and make it better?'" He was hinting around  
pretty obviously now. Selphie smirked. She could remember that day. It was right about the time they had   
their first kiss. She knew what he was saying, and she felt her heart pounding, hoping for him to take   
her back. Irvines brow raised in a caring looking way, then he stopped.  
  
"Sephy, why did we ever break up? I know it was hard for us because of Squall, but I... I need you  
to be with me."  
  
"Oh my god..." Selphie smiled, throwing her cone in the air while crying with happiness. She fell  
into his arms. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that..." She leaned in  
for a kiss, but then she heard a growling scratchy voice.  
  
"Aww, How sweet." Selphie spun around to see a deformed humanoid figure with a blue glowing aura  
around his head, tentacles fraying from his back. "Oh no, go on, Lovers taste the best."  
  
Irvine saw two more behind him. The two were surrounded.  
  
"Aww, gee. Now I have to shoot ya!" Irvine said pulling his Shotgun from his back. Selphie had left  
her spare set of Nunchucks in the train, and the other was broken due to their misadventure at the  
Lunatic Pandora. Looked like it was just hand to hand combat for Selphie.  
  
"Bring it." Selphie squawked with a slight bit of confidence. It was either fight or die now, and so no  
chickening out like she normally did. Fight was the only choice.  
***************  
  
Rinoa Decided to go on patrol as soon as the sun set. Judging from the stories that the Esthar   
Scoobz told, Shed be getting plenty of excercise. Surely enough, shed found some Blue floaty   
demons raiding a leather store. Kinda weird for a demon, but hey, it would be over soon enough.  
Two demons were placing cash into a black bag while one of them stuffed leather clothing into boxes.  
A fourth was eating the flesh of the sales clerk.  
  
"Darlings, darlings. You've just got to know that some people will just never look good in leather."  
Rinoa remarked in her best fashion agent voice.  
She then quickly ran and jumped atop the sales desk and dropkicked one of the demons in the head.  
She followed up with a spinning backhand jab to the second. The third and fourth were closing in on her,  
carrying what looked to be battle staves. One of the demons swung the staff at her face. She jumped   
backwards and kicked the staff out of his hands. She swung it at his face, which swung him around.  
Then she kicked him against a wall and stabbed the fourth. Then before two of them got up, she stabbed  
them as well. But the third got up and hit her in the back of the head with the other staff. He held  
her neck against the wall.  
  
"Die fast or Slow slayer. Its your choice." He said in a deep scraggly voice. With his claws around  
her neck, she still managed to be quippy.  
  
"Oh so it's multiple choice?" She kicked him once and got him off of her. "Can I choose 'None of   
the above?'" She kicked him again and he stumbled.  
  
"That was probably your last mistake. I never liked Pop Quizez." Then She kicked him with a spinning  
roundhouse out the window, where he just missed the highrise sidewalk and fell to his death. Rinoa   
stared down out the window, then saw a cute pair of pants. "Ooh, are these in my size?"  
  
Selphie and Irvine saw Rinoa and ran quickly to her. They noticed the demon bodies everywhere.  
  
"Say Irvine, Didnt we just fight these things?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Yah, but why were they in a leather store?" Irvine asked.  
  
Rinoa shrugged."Hated Cows?" She then looked in the mirror with a skirt to her waist."You think   
this makes me look fat?"  
***************  
  
Edea sat with her book of Demons in front of her. Siefer was across the way sipping his soda,   
and Zell was napping on the couch. Merrick was just starting to feel better and had been chatting   
with Edea for a while before Rinoa, Irvine, and Selphie arrived, bruises all over.  
"Whoa, what the hell happened to you?" Siefer looked surprised.  
  
"Oh y'know, nothin like kickin the crap outta big blue demons to get your blood flowing." Rinoa  
smiled. The Three explained what happened. Edea fingered a page from her book.  
  
"They're called Vrymnias. They tend to serve higher powers as lackeys, or bounty hunters if they  
are paid enough. It seemed they were after you, rinoa, and I think its safe to say who sent them."  
  
"But its Very intrigueing how they were... robbing a leather clothing store? Why would they do that?"  
  
"I had a theory!" Rinoa exclamed. " I thought they were just mean and scary and hated cows. Cows can  
be very scary,too, so I can see..." Everyone stared at her blankly. Her joke was getting her nowhere.  
"Okay, okay... Jeez, I can tell when I get a hint." Then she shut up. 


	11. A Discovery!

Chapter Eleven: A Discovery!  
  
Quistis sat on her throne, which was carved from the bones of deceased Centra. She tapped her   
fingers furiously on the skull armrest. She was waiting for some sort of sign that the boys Squall  
had sent out would return with gifts, either the head of the slayer or her new clothes. Squall walked   
into the room, stretching and wiping the blood off of his face. He had obviously just eaten. Quistis  
walked over to him and placed her hand on his face.  
  
"They haven't brought my presents..." she walked around him and put her arms over his shoulders.  
"It's making me angry." Squall caressed her hand from over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Rinoas probably already killed them." He turned around."Im sending a couple more,  
but this time, Rinoa will come to us." He smiled and kissed Quistis deeply on her lips.  
"Then, you and I can kill her, together..."  
  
***************  
  
"Success!" Odine screamed in joy. He had just finished his inventions in question, and the test  
was successful. President Laguna, Fujin, Rajin, and Kiros stood over his test subject, Ward, who  
was one of the vampires been captured at the Pandora. He was turned while in battle with one   
of Squall's lackeys a little over a year ago, and became one of his generals, but now he was with   
a soul.  
  
"Ze Anima Bangle verks!"  
  
"Oh my head!" Ward yelled. He was probably suffering the side effects of a soul, the guilt for his  
kills.  
  
"Calm down. It'll be okay, you are safe." Kiros assured Ward.  
  
"Either way, we are glad to have him back" Laguna nodded  
  
"Zere are two more of zem, but I von't give zem to you until ze time iz right."  
  
"Wow!" Rajin exclaimed, tapping his foot because he was ready to tell the others." This is   
great, y'know!"  
  
"LET'S GO!!!" Fujin screamed to Rajin, wanting just as badly to inform the others. They ran out the  
door as soon as possible.  
  
"Be careful!" Laguna screamed out to them.  
  
***************  
  
Rinoa sat in front of everyone, save for Edea and Merrick, who were researching more on the demons.  
Everyone was in awe of her story.  
"So then, I was like ' I never liked pop quizes!' and then, ZAM, POW, BANG!"  
  
"GOOD NEWS!" Fujin screamed, walking in the door. Everyones heads turned, except for Rinoa, who was still   
rambling on.  
  
"What?" Zell asked.  
  
"The Anima Bangle works!" Rajin ran in after her.  
  
"The ana-what? Does this have anything to do with those cartoons with big robots and cool superpowers?"  
Rinoa asked confused.  
  
"No," Edea sat up." Long before we knew about Squall, Ward was turned into a vampire, So Laguna got the  
aid of Doctor Odine. He created a bangle to give Vampires a soul. Now this is great, because now we can  
save Squall!"  
  
Rinoa started to cry. Now, for the first time ever, she had hope to save Squall again. And that was  
the only thing that mattered. 


	12. Q and A

Chapter Twelve: Q & A  
  
Rinoa was curled on her bed, in a fetal position, wimpering and smiling at the same time. She was  
caught in a daze of her and Squall, happy and together again. She was in white, obviously a wedding  
dress. Selphie, Edea, and Fujin were at one side of her, and the rest of the guys at the other. And  
Squall was there, at the altar. The words 'You may now kiss the bride' rang through her head. Then  
her daze was broken, and there was a smashing sound coming from the living room. Rinoa propped her  
self up and started walking cautiously to the door.  
  
"Why couldn't they just knock?" She whispered to herself. She arrived in the living room to see   
everyone gathered, fighting demons. Edea used her junctioned Blizzaga spells to get rid of these  
wraith type demons, while Merrick used a broadsword to hack away at some of the Vrymnias. Irvine  
shot out at some of the red-hammerfisted demons, while Selphie used her extensive garden combat   
training to dispatch some vampires. The others, Siefer, Zell, Fujin, and Rajin, were out on the porch   
fighting some vampires and some green things with fire for hands. Rinoa soon jumped out there and   
Sweep kicked, then jabbed one of the fire demons and then kicked him off the side of the porch, which   
was about twenty stories high. Another fire demon swung a punch at her, but missed and hit the condo   
instead, instantly catching it on fire. It kicked Rinoa to where she was barely holding on to the  
highrise porch. Rinoa grabbed hold of its arm and switched places with it, swinging it of the edge.  
The last fire demon Zell was fighting, attacking it with his booya limit break. Rinoa came up behind it  
and tapped it's shoulder. It quickly turned around and she punched him, Hard, in the face, flinging  
him to his death. Now, everyone was outside, due to the fire, and there was only one vampire left.  
Rinoa took the stake that Selphie was holding, which resulted in a quick, whiny "Hey!" from her,  
and somersalted over to the vamp, grabbing him by his neck and holding him up in the air, stake to  
his heart.  
  
"Now I'm gonna ask you once, and then I'm gonna get testy. WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?!" Rinoa screamed at  
the nervous vamp.   
  
"H-Hes at the Centra Ruins, just under Odin's Tower." He said grinting his teeth, for he knew what  
would happen next.  
  
"Thanks." Rinoa smiled, shoving the stake in his chest and flinging him to the side of the walkway,  
where he exploded into dust mid-air.  
  
"My apartment..." Edea looked blankly at the burning building.  
  
"Don't worry, Matron. It'll be ok." Siefer said patting her back.  
  
"Odine told us that he'd give us the bangles when the time was right..." Rajin said, staring into  
the flames as well. The he turned to the others. "I guess the time is now, ya'know?"  
***************  
They arrived at Odines lab within a few minutes. The building was only a few blocks away from Edeas  
condo. They could still see the smoldering building from there, and now the Esthar Fire Department  
had arrived. They walked in the building ,which was a little dark, but Odine was always in the  
lab. They went up the elevator and to the lab.  
  
"Doctor..." Edea said as she saw the insane man with the frilled neckpiece scurrying about.  
  
"Yes? Vat iz it? Are You needing ze Anima Bangles?"  
  
"Actually, Yes..."  
  
Then Laguna, Kiros, and the newly souled Ward, burst into the room.  
  
"Edea! We saw the fire on the news, and went down there to see if you were outside. We tracked you  
down here..." Laguna said panting. "What happened?"  
  
"Demon Problems, Like always..." Rinoa said. "Look, we need the Animay Bangles or whatever the  
hell they're called and we need a way to Odin's Tower, now. Can you help us, Laguna?"  
  
"Sure." Laguna said. "But, I can only get you one helicopter. Only a few people can go."  
  
"I'll Stay here, there's only so much a thirty year old woman can do for a bunch of teens." Edea  
said calmly.  
  
"As well as I. Rinoa, you'll be fine without me. I just hope you'll be successful without me."  
Merrick jumped in.  
  
"Aww Merrick, don't worry, I'll be fine. But when I get back, I expect a cookie!" Rinoa smiled.  
  
"WE'LL STAY!" Fujin screamed, putting her arm around Rajin.   
  
"Yeah, like, if they send anymore demons here to kill us, we can protect everyone, Ya'know?"  
  
"Alright, everyone else is coming with me. Selphie, can you manage flying a helicopter?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"I sure can!" Selphie squeeled. Then Irvine looked around to everyone.  
  
"Alright! Lets do this!" 


	13. Bittersweet Reunion

Chapter Thirteen: Bittersweet Reunion  
  
  
Selphie brushed her hair behind her ear as she landed the copter in a sandy field by the tower.  
She adjusted her headset and spoke into the mic.  
  
"We're here." Selphie said softly while she shut off the engine. They might be saving Squall, but  
there was a chance that they couldn't, and what if that happened? Selphie tried not to think about it.  
  
"You guys ready?" Rinoa said with extreme confidence, for she was determined to bring Squall out  
with a soul. The others nodded their heads and prepared their weapons for battle. Rinoa brought  
a few stakes, an axe, and a crossbow, which she handed to the weaponless Selphie. The others had   
their normal weapons.  
  
"All Right! Let's do this!" She said, the Anima Bangles in her jackets pocket. and with that,  
they started up the tower and into the night.  
  
***************  
  
Squall sat, blood all over his face. Quistis was dancing on top off the table, the warm blood of  
a teenage boy down the front of her leather corset. She was rubbing her body in the most chillingly  
sexy ways. Then she knelt down and licked the blood off of Squalls face.  
  
"They're here..." She giggled and began to dance again. "Theyve come for us. They want to save you,  
somehow..." She said, her eyes rolling around her head in the most eccentric ways.  
  
"Such fools they are. They still think theres a part of Squall, the valiant, still within my  
cold body." He smiled, evily. "Now all that flows through my veins is pure darkness, true power  
that cannot be defeated." Quistis was pirrouetting now, laughing.  
  
"They've reached the door... I want to play." She smiled And ran off into the dark caverns.  
  
"Wait my queen!" he ran after her. Then he was stopped by some of his followers.   
  
"She'll be fine master. If the slayer was friends with her, surely she wouldn't dare kill her."  
  
Squall stared into the distance."Perhaps you're right..." Then he went and sat back on his throne.  
"Bring me some more food! Ill need all the energy I can get for this battle."  
  
***************  
  
The group arrived at the candle-lit room with the block that served as an elevator. But this time,   
the block wasn't there, just a steel trap-door where it once stood.  
  
"Hmm, going down?" Rinoa asked the others.  
  
"Well it would make the most sense. There could be miles of caverns down there..." Siefer said.  
  
"Oh boy..." Rinoa whispered to herself. She then pried open the door. It was rusted shut, but with   
a little slayer strength, it was a piece of cake. The five of them dropped into the hole, one at a time,  
to find themselves on a metal walkway, Torches on the walls about every five feet.  
"Hell sweet hell..." She whispered to everyone, trying not to be heard by any demons. "looks like  
the place."  
  
"Brr." Selphie shivered at the scary atmosphere. " Is it scary down here, or is it me?"  
  
"Homey, isn't it?" Quistis was behind everyone. Rinoas eyes widened. Quistis was dead, and she saw   
it happen. The only way she could be back was if she was...  
  
"Run guys... Ive got to... talk... with Quistis." Rinoa said in a nervous voice.  
  
"No.. no! Quisty can't be!" Zell screamed.  
  
"Go guys, I'll take care of this." Rinoa told the others. They nodded their heads and started  
down a set of metal stairs. Rinoa remembered that there were two Anima Bangles. She'd have to find   
a way to get it on her with out her stopping it. Desperately searching for a distraction, she   
decided to start quipping.  
  
"Oh wow, who did your make-up? Marylin Manson?" She smiled. Not wasting a second, Quistis jumped at  
her, throwing punches. She knocked Rinoa down and used her vampire strength to choke her.  
  
"No, my boyfriend did. I believe you've met. His name is... Squall." Quistis cackled. Rinoa became   
infuriated, and kicked Quistis off of her. Rinoa ran over to her and kicked her several times in the gut,  
before she got up and slashed her with her razor sharp nails. " Oh darn, I've cut you..." She sneered.  
Rinoa kicked her face and punched her chest, causing her to fly back and hit the stone wall.  
  
"Take that you soul-less bitch!" Rinoa yelled. Quistis got up, ran, and kicked her knee, causing Rinoa to yelp   
in pain. Then She grabbed the back of her ponytail and started to pound her head against the metal rail.  
"Souls are over-rated." Quistis smiled. Rinoa was now in a daze, trying not to pass out. She was  
the slayer, it would be bad if she passed out now. Then Quistis Grabbed her neck and pushed her against the   
wall, putting one of her blade-like nails against her throught.   
"So tell me, before you die, tell me what its like to have a soul?" Rinoa was gasping for breath now,  
but before the room started to spin she replied.  
"You tell me!" As she slammed the bangle onto Quistis' wrist. Her grip let off of Rinoa's neck as  
she started to hold her head and scream. Rinoa was holding onto her neck, massaging it gently as she   
heard Quistis' screams of redemption.  
  
"No! The voices! Why!" She sobbed. "I... I am so so sorry Rinoa. So incredibly sorry."  
Quistis began to cry. Rinoa Gave her a hug as she rested her head on her shoulder and simply   
cried.  
  
"It's ok now... You are good, again." 


	14. The Underground Society

Chapter Fourteen : The Underground Society.  
  
Quistis walked by Rinoas side through the cavernous labyrinth. Quistis knew the way, but her head hurt  
too much. She looked nervously over at Rinoa, not knowing what to say. Everything was happening too  
fast. She had become a vampire and kicked the snot out of Rinoa. But even after all that happened,  
Rinoa stayed by her side, had managed to save her even with the torture that came before it. Quistis  
looked over again and decided to say something.  
  
"Is this gonna make things weird for us? I mean, I just tried to kill you, and I sort of stole your   
boyfriend. You know Im sorry, right?"  
  
Rinoa smiled sweetly at her, even though she had given her the nasty gash on her forehead.  
"I know. It wasn't you. It was the icky demon controlling you. And thats the fortieth time youve said  
sorry. Im afraid Im gonna have to smack ya if you say it again." She smiled again, And Quistis smiled  
back. Rinoa had always tried to be a good friend to everyone, no matter how horrible they treated her.  
Thats what made her a beautiful person. Her ability to touch anyones heart, no matter how much they   
resisted. They soon arrived at a gothic door, strange demonic wood carvings all around.  
"Im guessin this is where he does all his creepy demon stuff?"  
  
"Yep. Ill go in first, to see if he is there. I'll signal you if he is." Quistis whispered. She straitened  
out her leather skirt and made sure she wasnt too suspicious. She smiled at Rinoa before turning into  
her vampire form and walking into the room. Oddly enough, Squall was not there. Two of his henchvamps  
were standing gaurd.  
"Where is my love?" She said with her best pouty lip.  
  
"He has gone to the top of the Tower. He told us to bring him the slayer if she came by. Hey, didn't  
you just say you were about to fight the slayer? I mean, you just sort of ran off." The vamp explained  
the situation, but started to get testy. There was scratching at the door. "Aww, hold that thought  
for a second, queen. Who the hell could it be?" The two quickly walked to the door. Before they  
reached it, it flew open in their face.  
  
"Sorry, I just got so excited!" Rinoa smiled as she staked the first. Quistis quickly kicked the  
second in the face and chopped off its head with a sweep of her nails. After they were dead, Rinoa  
scratched her head.  
"Why do they always fall for the door trick?"  
***************  
Selphie shivered yet again. Irvine had his arm around her, trying to keep her as close as possible.  
The four of them had been wondering around for only a few minutes, but it seemed like hours, especially  
since the caverns and crevices and many directions were seemingly endless. They eventually came to a large  
chamber in the cave, several different halls extending from each side. Selphie sighed and blew the  
hair out of her face.  
  
"We're never getting out of here..." She whined.  
  
"Be patient Selphie. We're here to find Squall anyway." Siefer glanced over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Well I sure as hell ain't gonna split up with anyone. We all know what happened the last time that  
happened." Zell protested. "I say we just pick a path and go with it."  
  
"Okay, whatever you say..." Siefer reluctantly agreed. They chose the path that went straight. Selphie  
looked all around her. The shadows grew tall and grotesque because of the candle light searing through   
the darkness from their enclaves in the rock walls. The smell of death grew larger, and it was a nasty   
musty smell. It was then that they knew they had walked right into a vampire nest. There were   
coffins all around, various sizes. Perfect for every member of a family. A dead family that is. Some of   
them were crumbled to pieces, others were slightly open. But strangely enough, there were no vampires   
about. There were, instead, humans, locked in cages and shackles. Some of them were already dead,  
but most of them were alive, and in poor health. So poor, that some of them didn't see them come in.  
  
"Oh god, they've come to eat us again!" A teenage girl screamed. She obviously suspected them to  
be vampires.  
  
" No, no, we will not hurt you. No fangs, see?" Zell pointed out at the girl. She was quite beautiful,  
save fore the dirt all over her face and some bite marks and scratches on her. She was blonde and looked  
to be about seventeen, and a bartender at that. But her clothes were more rustic, like the others.  
  
"Yes, we are here to help." Selphie said. " Are you all right? you look like hell?"  
  
"Yes, Im fine, Im pretty sure. I think I'm the Healthiest of the group. Im really worried about the  
others. Their eyes are starting to glaze over. Some of them are unconcious, but most are afraid to sleep.  
The vampires have been feeding off of us." She explained as Zell ripped the chains off of her with his   
uncanny strength. But before she could move, Siefer started to Interrogate.  
  
"Maybe you should tell uswho you are, and how you people got down here, before you say anything else."  
  
"Umm, okay. Im Cally. And all of us live down here. You see, before the vampires took over, this was  
a secret fallout shelter that the Centrans used after the Lunar Cry destroyed our cities. Over time,  
It grew into an ever growing community. If you explore, further into the caves, youll find our buildings.  
I ran a restaurant with my family, but now they're..." She looked away. " Anyway, We all get outside frequently,  
so we aren't pale, and the sun doesnt bother us. Anyway, This here used to be the prison. We're close  
to another opening in the surface. Will you guys help me get these people to safety?" Cally asked,  
a kind of staggering twang in her voice.  
  
"Umm sure..." Irvine stopped "But we might want to worry about these problems first!" He said, pointing  
towards the pack of vamps, coming to eat, obviously.  
  
"Don't worry." Cally said, throwing her bloody apron aside, Revealing her tight white shirt and long brown skirt.  
She held her fists in front of her. "This'll be easier now that I'm out of the chains."   
  
Seven vampires rushed into the room. One of them rushed at Irvine and punched him. Irvine flinched and kicked  
him away, then Selphie shot her crossbow, hitting him dead center in the heart. Another came behind Selphie.  
She turned and kicked him in the gut. He slapped her aside and hunched over her, opening his mouth wide,  
baring his teeth, but he soon found something in his mouth he hadn't expected. A double barrel  
shotgun. Irvine came from behind and shove the gun in his mouth, pulling the trigger. The vampires  
head went flying from the jaw up.  
On the other side of the room, Irvine had just finished chopping the head of one vamp off, and Zell  
and Cally were fighting back to back against two vampires each. Both had a sharp pointy object in their  
hands. Cally delivered a spinning backhand jab to stake one, and kicked the other several times,  
her legs whipping like pistons. The vamp delivered a nasty blow, sending her tumbling over a casket.  
Zell Punched his two vamps insanely hard at the same time, then kicked one down, and staked the other. It  
was by this time he noticed cally had been sent over the casket, and he rushed to aid her. He got to her  
and smiled.  
  
"Yo, Ya okay?" Zell smiled sweetly. She returned the smile .  
  
"Just peachy..." She said. She quickly jumped to her feet. Then almost as if they planned the whole thing out,  
they performed several kicks in unison, then staked their vamps.   
  
They had gotten rid of all the vamps that had attacked, but more would surely come. Now all they were  
focused on was getting the people to safety. As they unlocked the cages. Zell spoke with Cally.  
  
"Hey, Whered ya learn to fight like that?"  
  
She smiled at him. "My Father was a SeeD. He met my mother and decided to live down here with us.  
He trained me, a lot." Then she picked up two small children and started walking toward a hallway,  
which held the way out.  
  
"I think Im in love..." Zell whispered to himself, blushing, for perhaps the first time ever. 


	15. The Heart of a Slayer

Chapter Fifteen: The Heart of a Slayer  
  
At last, all of the captives had been freed, But most of them were too weak  
to even walk. Cally was looming over a couple of elderly people, treating their wounds . She looked  
so sweet and caring when she did it. Something about it just made Zell glow with curiousity. He smiled  
to himself and walked over to her. She turned her head and smiled back.  
  
"Wow, you've obviously had the field training of a SeeD, as well." Zell looked down at her. She wrapped  
a bandage around the arm of one of the older people then smiled again.  
  
"Well of course, I needed to know what to do in case of emergency." She finished taping up the wound  
and patted the old man on the head. He let out a faint smile, but it wasnt really noticable because of   
his bruised face.   
"At least thats what Father told me..."  
  
"Well," Zell smacked himself conciously. He had realized he had never really picked up this concept at Garden.  
Usually, in health class, he was too busy thinking of beating stuff up then actually doing his work.  
He barely even made a D in that class if he can remember right... Desperate to impress the girl,  
he decided to go ahead and say something, even though it'd make him look like a stupid ass.   
  
"Um, yeah. We do medic stuff all the time. Like Cpr, Pms, Hmo..." Zell let a nervous smile. Irvine,  
Selphie, and Seifer were snickering behind him. Yep, it was apparent. He had made an ass of himself...  
  
"Aww, its okay if you dont know medical stuff. Its just that Down here, we didnt have many doctors, so  
pretty much everyone has to learn it sooner or later." She smiled. "Hm, are you trying to impress me?"  
Zell started stuttering, not knowing what to say at this point. Hes pretty much a fighter, not a lover.  
And now the others were behind him smiling and pretending to studder as well, saying "Du-du-du.."  
Zell glared at them then began to speak clearly.  
  
"Yes, I was trying to impress you. Its just, Ive never seen someone so beautiful before and.." Cally started  
smiling and was about to say something in return, possibly something positive, but before she could,  
Their conversation was interrupted by a roar of lightening and thunder coming from the top of the tower.  
  
"Whoa! What the hell is that!" Selphie screamed in scared excitement. Any other time, someone would've  
said something smart elic-y like 'thunder selphie, are you retarded?' But no one did. It was because this was no  
ordinary lightening strike. It was white, black, and various shades and hues of greens and reds.   
Something was happening on the top of that tower. Something completely radical. Strange. Exactly  
the kind of scooby stuff they should be used to by now. Seifer jumped with excitement, for he was  
the most experienced with this kind of supernatural phenomena.  
  
"I bet its something to do with our old pal." He said with a glint in his eye, but a slight hint of fear  
in his voice.  
  
"Ive seen it before..." Cally said softly. "Its what HE does when hes preparing. Preparing for something big..."  
  
"Oh no... Do you think Rinoa's there yet?" Irvine asked.  
  
"I donno, but lets hope we can get there before she breaks down again. We cant let her die."Seifer proclamed.  
Then they set out for the stairs.  
***************  
  
Quistis and Rinoa had made there way to the main stair case leading to the top, just after the door  
where they had once fought Odin for his protection. Quistis was getting a little nervous, but Rinoa  
remained strong and fearless. Ouistis wondered how she could do it. She knew that Rinoa would try to give  
Squall again, and never really doubted her capability to do so, But she just thought'what if?' What if  
she couldn't save Squall? What if by some chance she was killed? What if she had to end up killing him?   
These thoughts haunted her head so much, she just had to ask Rinoa how she could remain so calm.  
  
"How do you do it? I mean, I know your gonna try and get his soul back, but how can you remain so confident?  
Aren't you slightly worried of the outcome of the inevitable fight?" She asked shakily.  
  
"Because, I already know the outcome of the fight. I will win and then give him his soul back, whether he  
likes it or not. The only thing is, when he has a soul again, will he still love me?" Rinoa sighed  
"I guess we're gonna find out."  
  
"Oh, you know he'll still love you. You guys were like, a super couple before all this, and love never dies.  
You of all people should know that." Quistis smiled. "You've become strong, but less bubbly. You were always  
so optimistic, but now you sort of anticipate an unhappy ending."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm still quite bubblicious!" She smiled. "It's just that I have seen so much bad, I sort  
of blocked out all the good. And now, something finally good may happen to me. I just don't know  
how to deal with it." They reached the top of the stairs. They stood before the demonic statue once   
held the jewel that opened Odins chamber, but theives had since taken them from the sockets. Atop of the  
dark statue stood a looming figure with deep yellow eyes. It was Squall.  
  
"Ah, Slayer. I knew you'd come..." He glared at Quistis." I see you've 'tainted' my Queen. No matter. I'd like this to be   
a more, private occasion..." He pointed his clawed finger at her and she flew off the edge of the tower.  
As she hit the ground, she screamed "Sonofabitch!" Before she realized she was already dead, then she simply dusted herslef off  
and attempted to climb the tower again.  
  
"I have been waiting for this moment two years now. The blood of a slayer shall be my delicacy!" He laughed and  
raised his arms to the sky. Brilliant streaks of lightening struck him, changing his eyes from yellow to  
deep crimson. He jumped down and handed her a sword. Rinoa clasped the Anima Bangle in her pocket.  
  
"Ready?" Squall asked in an erie politeness.  
  
"Always..." Rinoa sneered.   
  
"Alright then..." As if on cue, A 50s-esque version of her mothers song "eyes on me" started to play. Any  
other time it might have been pleasent, but now it was just demented. "Lets get it on."  
  
"Ew, didja hafta say that?" Rinoa quipped as Squall made his first swing. It was aimed toward her head and she just  
barely blocked it. It was followed by very quick swings. The battle was picturesque like a scene in some  
medeivil movie. His sword gashed Rinoas cheek as it barely missed, slamming into the face of the statue behing him.  
  
"Ouch! Youre gonna play that way?" Rinoa swung furiously now, sweeping the sword for his feet. He jumped quickly into  
a backflip and lunged foreward, plunging the sword into Rinoas left shoulder. She screamed in pain and fury and drove   
the sword into his thigh.  
  
"Hmm, youve gotten better since our last encounter." He kicked her into the statue and ripped the sword out of his leg,  
throwing it to the ground. He put his sword to her throut.  
  
"I am the master. I have power you cannot even imagine! How dare you defy me!" He screamed in her face.  
Rinoa reached into her pocket fo the bangle, but she dropped it with a loud clang.  
  
"Whats this? Is it that eccentric old mans invention to make me pure?" He snickered and sensed the information from the  
smell of her blood. "It is isnt it? This is what I think of that." He threw the bangle to the ground, smashing it.  
It all seemed to move in slow motion to Rinoa.  
  
"No..." She squeiked. And then the Cavalry arrived.  
  
"Rinoa!" Selphie screeched.  
  
"You leave her alone you bastard!" Seifer yelled. They caught his attention as soon as they shown up. He turned slowly, His anger  
building.   
  
"What are you going to do, stake me?" He said sarcastically. Then he made some majestic hand movements and everyone silenced.  
He was choking them all with his extreme mental powers. Rinoa was still sobbing on the ground, not knowing  
what she should do.  
  
'Dammit Rinoa! Do something! He's killing all your friends! You can't let them all die!' She thought, as all her friends shot her   
helpless looks. Squall cackled, taking extreme pleasure in their pain.  
  
"Where are your stakes now? Wheres your faith? Im your god now. And you shall all per..." Before he could finish, a sword shot  
through his back, piercing his heart. He urned to Rinoa.  
  
"Why..." He said as he faded into dust. Everyone stopped choking, but instead took in the stunning reality that Squall  
was gone... forever. Rinoa collapsed to the ground and cried.  
  
"Ill love you forever..."  
  
Authors note: WOW, its so sad! Its shocking I know, but dont assume that he is dead. Theres still an epilogue where ill set up for the sequal and thank all my perty reviewers! 


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
Every night I hear his name whispered softly by the gusty wind...  
Rinoa thought to herself. And she did. Sometimes she could swear she had felt his presence in  
a room with her. Others she felt as if the wind was cursing her very name for the horrible thing   
she had done to her lover.   
  
'But it was the right thing to do...' she tried to comfort herself, but it still hurt.  
  
She was back on the Forest Owls train, but it now resided in Balamb, so that Selphie and Zell could  
continue to teach as well as investigate supernatural phenomena with the scoobz. Quistis was forced  
to resign her teaching duties due to her new "daylight defficiency." Seifer, although an important member   
of the Esthar Investigation Agency, decided to stay with Rinoa and the gang when Fujin, Rajin, and Edea  
convinced him they had it under control. And Irvine, well lets just say hes already planning a happy future   
with Selphie. Oh and Cally joined the Garden!  
  
Rinoa wondered if it was time to move on. Squall was her true love, but he was never coming back. She didn't  
need heartache right now, but she wondered if getting someone new would comfort the immense whole in her  
heart. After all, Seifer had been flirting a lot lately, and she had a past with him. Just maybe...  
  
Seifer watched Rinoa train vigorously, putting her heart into every blow and sarcastically dejecting Merrick's  
tips. Quistis leaned against a table next to him and stared at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.  
  
"Forget it Seifer, you know the way she gets when she's depressed. The whole Squall thing might've killed the  
cute and lovable Rinoa we once knew." Quistis looked ahead. "The day it happened she told me her plans for Squall  
and her. She was excited, but scared he wouldn't love her anymore. I guess she doesn't have to worry about that   
anymore. The world is so cruel." She sighed.  
  
"Hmm, I suppose you're right. It's just that, I've changed oh so much since the last time we went out, and I was  
hoping she'd see that. I'm not the arrogant snob I was back then. Maybe well never know..." He sighed as well.  
Quistis proceeded to pat him on the back.   
  
"I just meant that Rinoa's an emotionally screwed up person right now, and that you should proceed with caution,   
that's all. I didn't mean that you shouldn't try. Don't worry, it'll come with time." She smiled sweetly, then nodded  
towards the door, from where Rinoa was emerging. "Remember... Proceed with caution."  
  
"Hey guys, wassup?" Rinoa smiled as she sipped from her water bottle.  
  
"Ugh.. ummm, I... umm...what Im trying to say is, are you hungry? Do you wanna go to lunch with me?" Seifer started  
to stutter at first, and then spoke clearly.  
  
"Oooh sure, I'm starving! Quisty, wanna come to?" Rinoa asked. Quistis turned to Seifer and smiled.  
  
"Naw, I'll be fine. Plus, theres the whole anti-daylight thing. Go on."  
  
"Oh, yah. Well, I guess I'll see ya later!" Rinoa smiled.  
  
***************  
  
"So, whatcha been all broody bout lately? Is there something youre not telling me? Girl in Esthar?" Rinoa winked and smiled,  
sipping her soda straw.  
  
"Umm... Well... not exactly." Seifer sighed. His heart was pounding. He was actually going to do this. Wasn't he?  
He had hoped he wouldn't chicken out. The downside of being non-arrogant was obviously being scared every once and a   
while, and sometimes, it was a good thing. "Umm, you wouldn't be over Squall by now, would you?"  
  
'Oh my gosh Seifer! What an ass-y thing to say! She'll hate you for sure now!' He nearly smacked himself in the head.  
Rinoa became very quiet. Then she started to talk again.  
  
"Umm, well, that's hard to say. I mean, I do miss him, but it hurts too much..." She wiped her eyes before she cried too  
hard. " I really wanna move on. I don't wanna be 45 with a fat ass crying about the one that got away...er...died.  
I just think maybe I should cuddle with another guy and get over it, but I can't. I donno how  
to explain it. Anyway, Whaddya think?"  
  
"Rinoa, I know our past hasn't been the greatest, and I know I can't replace HIM, and I'm not even really asking you to be   
my girlfriend just yet either, but..." He giggled slightly.  
  
"What?"   
  
"This is gonna sound corny, but you wanna go to the movies or something?" Seifer asked. Rinoa smiled.  
  
"I'd love that."  
***************  
  
In a long musty corridor in a lab somewhere off the coast of Trabia, frantic scientists scurry about in a frenzy. After all,  
It's not that often that a project they've worked on for two years escapes. Security was on high alert, at every  
corner with their guns out.  
  
"Project XG-229? You've gotta be kidding me! He was our prized specimen!" One of the leading scientists yelled out.  
Some of the newer scientists had no idea what he was talking about. It was started before they had started work.  
" If he gets to the slayer, he could screw up everything. She might try to kill him!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, he's supposed to be a vampire you friggin moron! But hes not. Damn the Council will have us lined up and shot!"  
  
"Umm what exactly are we looking for?"   
  
"Brown haired man, approximately nineteen, scar across his face. Do not call him XG-229, for he only answers to  
the name 'Squall.' He's The Council's special toy and we shall not let him get to the slayer!"  
  
But it was far too late. He had gotten out the night before and was already well on his way to Balamb.  
  
Squall held his chest. He had a brand burned into his skin and dogtags reading 'XG-229.'  
  
"What the hell has happened to me? Rinoa..." He cried out, almost howling off into the sunset.  
FIN  
  
  
Authors notes- Wow! Thats the end! But there will be a sequal, though im not sure if my friend Butterfly Bullet wants to write it  
or if she wants it to be a joint project with me. What do you think? anyways, now for my thank yous.  
  
Erin & team senshi- Thank you ever so much for being my first reviewers! I was soooo happy when I first saw them! Thankee!  
  
Butterfly Bullet and Sephith- Thanks for being good buds and ever so much supporting my Fic! I love you guys!  
  
Renegade Seraph & Pheonix Blade- You guys are so awesome! Thankees for being my best (and favorite) fans! You guys are why I kept  
writing it!  
  
And thanks to anyone else who reviewed or will review. Ill put your names in my profile when i think the reviews are pretty much dead!  
And visit one of my two Messageboards! The links are in my profile. Theyre great, friendly communities   
with lots of final fantasy roleplays (and many others!) to boot!  
  
Love all my fans and Ill see you guys soon! 


End file.
